1. Field
Aspects of the present invention are related to organic light-emitting displays and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of conventional display devices has become diversified with an increasing range of uses due in part to the relatively small thickness and relatively light weight of the display devices.
In particular, flat panel display devices have been recently studied and manufactured.
Given that display devices may be formed in a flat shape, various suitable methods may be used to design the shape of the display devices. There has also been an increase in the functions that may be applied or linked to the display devices.